


Dirkjake, Types of kisses

by TW_Cronkri_shipper



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Angst, Anxious Dirk (as usual), Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Fluff, Fluff and Romance, Jake's adventuring addiction, Kisses, M/M, Proposals, almost died kisses, cute kisses, maybe for later chapters, more to be added later - Freeform, so much fluff honestly, violence mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TW_Cronkri_shipper/pseuds/TW_Cronkri_shipper
Summary: A group of short drabbles of the different types of DirkJake kisses.





	Dirkjake, Types of kisses

**Author's Note:**

> No angst or trigger in this chapter

Dirk was sitting anxiously at the table, tapping gently on the table as he waited for Jake to arrive. He checked his watch one more time, and as he looked up, there was Jake. Dirk let out a soft sigh of relief, Jake was only 15 minutes late to this date. Jake’s hair was an utter mess, but for once he was wearing actual pants, and a long sleeved button up. Dirk stood up to greet him, and Dirk hugged him, wrapping a hand around Dirk’s waist and kissed his cheek, pointedly avoiding kissing Dirk’s lips. Dirk would be anxious and overthinking about it all night, until Dirk and Jake headed out of the restaurant into the brightly lit night. Dirk was about to call a cab when Jake stopped him, grabbing Dirk’s hand and kneeling down onto one knee. Dirk froze at that, an eyebrow raised, but other than that, attempting to be as stoic as possible. Jake pulled out a small black box. “Dirk Strider, I’ve known you for a while now and I would really like to marry your- I mean your hand in- golly gee gracious, to hell with this darn script, I told Roxy I am no good with words. Dirk I want you to marry me!” Dirk had to put a hand over his face to hid his laughter. “Oh my god Jake, this is why you were so anxious during the date?” Jake looked at Dirk with worry showing clearly through the green eyes. Dirk rolled his eyes. “Yes Jake, I’ll marry you. I was going to propose myself if you didn’t hurry up!” Jake looked taken aback for a moment, before he stood up. “Well blimey chap, glad I did, that ring wasn’t cheap you know! I had to pick it up, that’s why I was late.” Dirk laughed softly and dragged him into a deep kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Shut up English.”


End file.
